plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electrician (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Electrician. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Mustache Science Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: A Zombie does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = He charges for the full hour.}} Electrician is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 2 /2 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability makes a selected zombie, including him, do a bonus attack when he is revealed. Origin He is based on the Engineer variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with the same name and appearance; specifically, he is closer to his Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare counterpart due to the Electrician lacking a mustache in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Mustache Science Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed:' A Zombie does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description He charges for the full hour. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Design change: His cap is now reddish orange. Update ???? *Tribe order change: Science Mustache → Mustache Science Update 1.14.13 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Strategies With Electrician is a very versatile card due to his ability. Playing him early can help clear out the field, or to do some early damage to your opponent. The best way to use this is playing swarms of cheap zombies or strong zombies to ensure what zombie should do a bonus attack. Compared to Lurch for Lunch, he can help you plan on what zombie should do a bonus attack without the use of tricks, which is especially helpful against Black-Eyed Pea, Sportacus, and Brainana. In the late-game, activating his ability on a powerful zombie can end your opponent quickly. Another use of him is to thaw a frozen zombie of yours. As he is a science zombie, combining this zombie with other science cards like Zombot Drone Engineer is recommended. Playing Firefighter or Secret Agent to Bounce him is also a good combo, as you can play Electrician again to do another bonus attack. Against Because this zombie comes out of a gravestone, you should definitively use to deal with this zombie, assuming that he was played. If that is not possible, the player can try and use a plant in front of the gravestone and plan accordingly. If you see a strong zombie and a gravestone on board while you are against a Brainy Hero, there are chances that the Electrician is under it. Instant-kill tricks can be used to destroy this. It is highly not recommended to Bounce it unless he is about to deliver the defeating blow, as he can be replayed and activate his ability again. Gallery Trivia *The word "charges" in his description has a double meaning. The first means that he gets paid for every hour he works and the second refers to electricity, referring to the fact that he attacks plants with it. *Before update 1.14.13, there was a glitch where if there was Headstone Carver on the field, and this zombie gets destroyed after activating his ability on himself on plants like Potato Mine, Hothead or Prickly Pear, Headstone Carver would have attempted to boost him, but cannot as he no longer existed. This resulted in a softlock, requiring the player or their opponent to concede. *The Super Brainz Premium Pack still shows him with his old design. Category:Science cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Gravestone cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies